Sheila's Adventure
by Kiz2002
Summary: Spyro and friends hear that Sheila's in trouble. They go to help. More chapters coming soon, please R&R!
1. What's Going On?

"Come on!" Sparx shouted, in dragonfly language.  
"YEP EDEY DOO DA!" Spyro replied. "Sorry, that's a habit," he added as everyone looked at him strangely.  
"That's OK," Elora smiled. Elora had visited the Forgotten Worlds, and she and Spyro were over the moon.  
"Thanks," the dragon replied, and they looked into each other's eyes for a second.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we really gotta go see what Sheila's problem is." The dragonfly said.  
"Fine," Spyro answered, slightly agitated.  
He grabbed Elora's hand, and charged off.  
"Slow down!" the faun laughed. "So, Spyro, what's the situation here?"  
"Well," Spyro began. "Sheila,you know, our kangaroo friend..."  
"coughgirlfriendcough" Sparx supposedly coughed.  
Spyro glared at him. "How could you say that? Anyway, Elora," he continued, turning back to her. "Sheila phoned us.."  
"Phoned?" Elora blinked. "I didn't know you had that technology.."  
"All thanks to the Professor," Spyro said. "He developed new forms of communication for these worlds. Nifty, huh?" he got his mobile out to show the girl.  
Elora smiled. "So what's up with Sheila?"  
"Sheila said that she was in danger, and she didn't have time to explain. But we had to come." Spyro explained.  
"Right," Elora said. "Let's go."  
She held Spyro's hand again, and they ran off, through Evening Lake to the rocket.  
"Ooh.." Elora looked at the rocket and shook her head.  
"Don't be such a..." Sparx struggled to think of a word. "Girl."  
"Shut up, Sparx," Elora jokily swatted him.  
"It's OK, Elora. I'm with you all the way," Spyro looked into her eyes again.  
"Oh, Spyro," she sighed. The trio got into the rocket.  
"Uhh..where did Sheila say she was, Sparx?"  
"Boy, have you got a short memory!" laughed the dragonfly. "Sunrise Spring."  
"And,away we go," Elora said nervously.  
"Don't worry," Spyro whispered. Once the rocket was off, Elora was fine.  
They finally arrived at Sunrise Spring.   
"Don't you just love it here?" sighed Elora.  
"Yeah," Spyro agreed.  
"S'OK," Sparx shrugged.   
"Soo.."  
"Now?"  
"Where's Sheila?"  
"None of us know?" Spyro's face fell. "We'll have to look now."  
"I don't like looking," moaned Sparx.  
"Me neither,but it'll be OK, as long as I'm with you, Spyro," Elora smiled slightly.  
Spyro agreed, and held her hand, yet again. Sparx rolled his eyes.  
"Hey look! A familiar face!" The dragonfly flew through the air to where the familiar face was.  
"Sheila!" Spyro ran over, with Elora, but it was only Hunter and Bianca. Still, it was someone!  
"Hello!" Elora threw her arms around Hunter, and introduced herself to Bianca.  
Spyro couldn't help but feel jealous.  
"It's great to see you too, Elora...uhh, this is my girlfriend."  
"Oh." Elora blushed a little. "Oh well, you'll always be one of my best friends, Hunter, and you seem like a really nice girl yourself."  
The rabbit smiled. "You too."  
"So, Hunter. Have you seen, or saved, Sheila?"  
"Saved her? Um..no. Why? She's not in danger, is she?" The cheetah asked alarmed.  
"I really hope not," Spyro mumbled, but loud enough so Hunter could hear.  
"We'll help. Right, Bianca?" he turned to his girlfriend.  
She nodded. "I'll use some magic to help."  
"Bianca, could you use a spell to find Sheila?" asked Sparx.  
"Hey, I just learnt a finding spell last week!" Bianca remembered. She got a book out, chanted a spell and waved her wand. A map appeared, and she grabbed it.  
"See this flashing light? She's there," Bianca told the others.  
"Thanks," Spyro said gratefully. "That's up the path a little, on a few ledges and.."  
"Yes?" Elora wanted to know more.  
"Hmm... it looks like she's in a cave, high above the ledges. But I've never been up there."  
"Well, you will today!" Hunter grabbed Bianca's hand and rushed off, shouting, "Come on, everyone!"  
"Is it all about holding hands today?" Sparx grumbled.  
"Don't worry, we'll get Zoe...she'll happily hold your hand. And look! She's over there!" Spyro smirked.  
"Shut up! She'll hear!" Sparx blushed and flew behind Hunter and Bianca, while Spyro and Elora laughed.  
"Come on," Spryo smiled, holding Elora's hand, yet again...  
"I guess it is about the hand holding," the faun smiled back. "But I'm glad."  
"Me too," Spyro was happy. "Oh yeah...we'd better get going."  
So they ran after the others, until they were on the ledges under the cave. They heard noises coming from the cave.  
"Maybe someone's hurting that cute little kangaroo!" Elora said. "Sorry, forgot the name right now."  
"Sheila," Spyro told her.  
"That's it." Elora grinned.  
"OK! Let's go in," ordered Hunter.   
"We could use a flying spell to get up...those who can't fly, or jump high enough," Bianca said, looking at Hunter.  
They all agreed, and as Spyro didn't have Superfly he needed a spell. Everyone did except Sparx and Hunter.  
"We're all set," announced Bianca. "I just hope we're strong enough to tackle whatever's in that cave..."  
  
End of Part 1! Please R&R. I'll be writing the next chapter, so expect to see it on here pretty soon, unless I have other plans! (It is my birthday soon, you know!) 


	2. Help!

They all stood there for a while, not knowing what to do.   
  
"Uhh..shouldn't we be going up there?" Sparx asked Spyro.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"How about we phone her?" Hunter suggested, getting his mobile out.  
  
"Wow, I want a phone," Elora sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure I could arrange that," Spyro told her.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Please, guys, stop smiling at each other and let's go save Sheila!" Sparx groaned.  
  
"OK," Hunter turned his phone on. "Wait!I haven't got your number, Spyro. What is it?I need to put it in my phone book..."  
  
"Oh, it's-"  
  
"Spyro!" Sparx cried. "Now's not the time. Now tell Hunter Sheila's number."  
  
The dragon looked in his phone book. He said a number to the cheetah and he dialled it. The phone was ringing. The other creatures gathered round in suspense.  
  
"H..hello?" came a nervous voice.  
  
"Sheila," Hunter whispered. "It's Hunter. What's the matter? We're all outside the cave."  
  
"Hunter," the kangaroo whispered back. "I haven't got time. Come on up. I need you all."  
  
"Please Sheila-"  
  
"Leave her, Hunter. We'll go up," Bianca announced.  
  
She got her spell book out, and muttered a few words. Closing her eyes and waving her wand, there was a bright flash and everyone who needed it had wings.  
  
"Uhh..Bianca..." Spyro said.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"It didn't work. As I already had wings, the spell backfired,now I have none!"  
  
He was right. And without wings he couldn't fly-at all. Even glide.  
  
"Oh no...I'll try again later. Sheila can't wait," the rabbit told him.  
  
"Er, excuse me!" Spyro was annoyed. "I know her better than anyone here. I need to be with her!"  
  
"Actually, I've been with her more! You've never been to Sheila's Alp, have you? Or her areas?"  
  
Spyro shrugged, but he knew Sparx was right.  
  
"Hello, I'm the hero!" Spyro folded his arms.  
  
"Look, Spyro, every time I do a spell my magic runs out for a while. A couple of hours. I'll get the wings back, but right now I can't do anything!" Bianca explained, with an apologetic look.  
  
The purple dragon calmed down a bit. "Whatever," he mumbled. "I'll stay here, and keep guard."  
  
"You sure you're OK?" Elora asked. "I'll stay with you."  
  
"No, Elora. You go ahead...we don't need two people on guard."  
  
"Um,alright." She turned to the others. "Flap your wings, guys! And Hunter, jump!"  
  
Elora found it easy to fly, and before she knew it she was in the air!  
  
"Woah! This is fun!" she exclaimed, and hovered above Spyro.  
  
"Seeya," she waved. Then Bianca and Sparx flew up, and Hunter jumped. Soon they were all in the cave.  
  
"Huh," Spyro was annoyed. He wanted to get up. But he was going to do his job, and keep guard.  
  
In Sunrise Spring?  
  
Nothing bad ever happened there. Except for the whole Sheila thing..but it was a one in ten chance that something would happen. He wanted to be with all of his friends.  
  
"I know!" he said to himself. "I'll call Sgt. Byrd! He might be able to lift me up..." Then he thought how unlikely this was.  
  
"He's small," he said with dismay. "Hey, wait. Bianca dropped her spellbook!" with excitement he picked it up. "Just because Bianca's magic has fizzled out, doesn't mean mine will!" He read the spell for flying. He tried to do what Bianca did-chant a spell and wave a wand. He didn't have one, so he grabbed a stick. It could work..  
  
Nothing happened. He sighed, but then by the stick he dropped was Bianca's wand!  
  
"Wow, she drops really useful stuff!" he grinned, and did the same. Something happened, but not the result he was going for...  
  
He had wings instead of horns.  
  
"OK.." he was a little freaked out, but he could flap them OK, and so he did. Soon he was in the cave, just like the others.  
  
"Spyro!" Elora said, delighted.  
  
"Hi," he flapped his horn wings at the others.  
  
"Um..." Bianca's eyes widened. "How did you do that, Spyro?"  
  
"A little-OK, a lot of help from your wand and spellbook that you left behind!" he smirked.  
  
"You actually managed to get something out of it?" The rabbit was impressed. "Cool. Maybe we should talk about this later!"  
  
Hunter said, maybe a little jealously, "Well, it didn't work very well, did it? I could do better."  
  
"Go on then," Sparx stuck up for Spyro.  
  
"No. Sheila needs us."  
  
"Good excuse," the dragon muttered. They looked around the cave, and didn't see much except a couple of tunnels and a...  
  
"A sofa?" Elora asked, with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," Spyro walked up to it, and to his surprise, the kangaroo was behind it.  
  
"Sheila!" he exclaimed.  
  
She put a finger to her mouth. "Be quiet. We can't risk being too loud. Thanks for coming, I need your help."  
  
"What's wrong? Good to see you, by the way," Elora smiled sheepishly.  
  
Sheila nodded. "You too, Alor. Now..."  
  
"Excuse me," Spyro butted in. "Her name's ELORA."  
  
"OK! Now," Sheila continued. "Well, I heard these people,OK, not people. Wallaroos."  
  
Everyone looked confused.  
  
"They're a cross between a wallaby and a kangaroo!" She said impatiently. "They really exist, you know! The wallaroos were plotting something, something bad, I barely heard it. I was down there. But...it sounded as if they wanted to take over the Forgotten Worlds."  
  
"Oh, I've heard that before," Sparx rolled his eyes, and Spyro nodded in agreement.  
  
Sheila frowned. "Well, I think this is for real. Anyway, there was a big guy, and a little one."  
  
Spyro nodded again and waited.  
  
"They were called Monty and Fritz," Sheila quickly explained. "They said they were afraid of only you, Spyro, and not the rest of us. I didn't hear any more, but they heard me..."  
  
"What did they do?" Hunter asked worried.  
  
"Well, Monty heard me and went through one of those tunnels," Their furry friend gestured to one. "He went there to see if he could find out who was making the rustling noise,but then the small one, Fritz, saw me on the ledge outside. He was pretty thick, so he didn't hurt me. But he said not to make any noise, and to hide or Monty would get me...or something. So I hid behind here. And as you can see, the wallaroos are down a tunnel now."  
  
"Soo,how can we help?" asked Elora.  
  
"Well..." Sheila looked at Spyro. "Is there a reason why your horns are wings?"  
  
"Oh.." Spyro blushed. "We'll talk later about that."  
  
"You could start by finding them." The mountain kangaroo suggested.  
  
"Right," Sparx hovered above Spyro. "I'm right there behind you, buddy!"  
  
"Good...I'm going to need you," Spyro thought about what Sheila had said about these peculiar animals-wallaroos.  
  
"Which tunnel did you say?" asked Bianca.  
  
The Australian animal pointed, and they all hopped, walked, ran and flew towards it.  
  
"It's dark," Elora winced, hanging on to Spyro.  
  
"Don't worry," he comforted.  
  
"Oh, you always say that, and it makes me feel so much better-"  
  
"I'm sure it does, Elora, but we really have to get going!" Bianca said impatiently.  
  
"Whatever," Elora muttered, and they walked into the tunnel.  
  
It was so dark that you could barely see Sparx's golden glow, or Spyro's shining scales. "Where do you think those wallaroos will be, Sheila?" Spyro asked, fumbling around. He didn't like darkness much.  
  
"Who knows?" she replied, walking closer to Spyro. At least he'd been in situations like this before, so he may have been more adapted to darkness. "I've never been here before either."  
  
"That's a good start," muttered the dragon. They walked on quickly, when Sheila told them to be quiet.  
  
"I can hear something," she whispered, so quiet the others could barely hear her.  
  
She was right; a distant voice, it sounded as if it was coming from the end of the tunnel.  
  
"You saw her?" a deep voice was saying. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get angry."  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
"Come on," Sheila urged the gang to walk on, to where the voices were coming from.  
  
"You think we should...you know, attack them?" Spyro asked.  
  
"I think that's for the best," Hunter told him. "After all, they're afraid of you."  
  
"Ok," he said slowly. "I'll go in. But if I don't come out...well, it was great knowing you all..."  
  
FINALLY chapter 2 done! I'm so sorry it took like a year to update, I'd just forgotten all about this! Eventually(in about a month or so!!) I'll write Chapter 3! So hang on until then! : Please R&R. Thanks! 


End file.
